<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Terror by Karterlage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812105">Body Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karterlage/pseuds/Karterlage'>Karterlage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Jacob is an asshole, John is a transboy, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Assault, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karterlage/pseuds/Karterlage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't in his body.</p><p>***May be triggering for people with body dysphoria, transphobic experiences and/or sexual assault***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed/Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not a boy! I'm not a real boy! Please!" John tried squirming out of Jacob's arms but they were too tightened around him, he could barely breath at this point.</p><p>"What are you? Say it!" Jacob yelled in his ear. John whimpered, still trying to get away. "Please stop!" John kicked and screamed. Jacob moved his left hand to cover John's mouth while his right hand still lingered in John's waist pants of his boxers.</p><p>"Say it or you know what I'll do." He whispered into John's ear. He screamed against Jacob's hand, hoping someone else in the house heard him. This had been going on for so long he was starting to think they were alone.</p><p>Jacobs hand slowly slid down to right above Johns lower area, and whispered again.</p><p>"What are you?" The tears started to stream down John's face as he nodded his head, Jacob pulled his hand away.</p><p>"I'm a... I'm a girl." John choked it up. "What was that? I didn't hear you." John knew there wasn't a way around this besides Jacob forcing his fingers into John.</p><p>And it wasn't the first time. He did it to prove that John wasn't born in his correct body, but it didn't change the fact that he is a boy.</p><p>"I'm a girl!" And at this moment John was hit by the fact, as long as he lived in this house with Jacob, he could never be the boy he needed to be. He couldn't be happy.</p><p>Jacob lifted himself away from John and left the room with a smirk.</p><p>John ran to his bed and curled up crying uncontrollably. </p><p>He doesn't know why Jacob does it. He can't even begin to process it because the only thing that goes through his mind right after is</p><p>'I deserve it'</p><p>And anyone who isn't John or Jacob, can see that he doesn't. There is nothing wrong with John. He isn't mentally ill and he wasn't damaged until Jacob began torturing him.</p><p>John slid under his blanket, hoping the cries would be muffled once more.</p><p>John resorted to the only non self-destructing mechanism he knew. His hand reached down and traced over all the scars and bumps on this thighs. </p><p>His fingers stroked the scars, and he can just imagine when he did them. All of them being caused by the same thing.</p><p>Jacob.</p><p>It was always Jacob and the only one who could comfort him the same amount of how Jacob hurt him, was Joseph.</p><p>Joseph was so gentle with him. He never pushed John past his boundaries. John loved Joseph and Joseph loved John.</p><p>But John wanted nothing more then to be known as Josephs pretty boy. </p><p>In public, it was 'brother and sister' but behind the closed doors of each others room, it was completely different. It was disgusting to most, but the two couldn't care less of how people thought about them.</p><p>It wasn't too much longer until Joseph climbed into bed with John. He uncovered John's face and smiled. </p><p>John's whole body was red and the tears had dried into his skin. Joseph stroked John's face with his thumb. </p><p>"What happened? Was it Jacob?" Joseph spoke softly as he placed a kissed on the corner of John's lips.</p><p>John nodded, not being able to use his words.</p><p>"Ah. It's okay now, I'm here. I wish I could've been here sooner." Joseph laid on his back and guided John's head to his chest.</p><p>John chucked while sniffling. "Heh, I can hear your heart.."</p><p>Joseph ran his fingers through John's hair, it always seemed to calm John down.</p><p>"I'd hope so." He laughed </p><p>"Yeah, me too." John's eyelids became heavy. "I hope you don't mind... But I'm gonna rest... Right... Here."</p><p>Joseph watched as John fell asleep on him. </p><p>He laid there, grateful that John was still there with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>